


Dear Uncle

by rumithe



Series: Dear Uncle [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Father Complex, M/M, POV First Person, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumithe/pseuds/rumithe
Summary: Holding a broken heart from Galion in Ciel, Lindir Kalache went to New York and started to live with his artist uncle Haldir. But what the past had left him would never be gone.
Relationships: Galion/Lindir (Tolkien), Haldir of Lothlórien/Lindir
Series: Dear Uncle [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629523





	Dear Uncle

**Author's Note:**

> content includes graphic descriptions of sex.  
> to my idea of beautiful.

01.  
我第一次见到他的时候，他穿着黑色的套头衫和墨绿色的七分裤，脚上是一双白色的运动鞋，皮肤比我想象中的还要白皙，头发齐肩，在阳光下，他撇过头的时候可以看见少年的光辉，灰色的眼睛里是不属于这个年纪的哀伤。  
他的母亲没有跟来，不过那没有什么关系，我对她的印象早已停滞于离开纽约前的时光。  
他的行李并不多，我曾听他的母亲说他有很多舍不得的东西，但这似乎已经被眼前的事实打破。他突然转回头以一种警惕的姿态望着我，审视着我。  
“你是林迪尔，对么？”  
然后这位十五岁的男孩露出一个笑容，瞬间化解了他之前所有的悲伤。只是那时我并没有意识到会发生的一切，但我看着他的眼睛，没有我们家族的特征，这来自他的父亲，我觉得他或许需要一些保护。  
“当然，”他耸了耸肩，用法语说道，“林迪尔·卡那什。”

02.  
我不太记得与他的第一次争吵是在什么时候，事实上，一开始相处的时候我们很少争吵。他很听话，很安静。我为他腾出的房间是以前我和我的前妻一起住，她后来带着我们的孩子离开了曼哈顿，自此我就彻底搬进了我的工作室，失意的那段时期一天二十个小时都在那里度过，与我的颜料与画布相伴。他成为了我的新朋友，只是我还肩负着要照顾他的责任，如果前妻还愿意寄给我那已经十四岁的孩子的照片，我看着家里多出来的一个男孩就不会显得这么生疏又笨拙，想不出要用什么样的语言来与他沟通。  
似乎是在他来到这里的第二个星期，我正在工作室忙于我的创作，他不发出一声地推开了门，想来他或许在那里站立了十几分钟，在我熟悉了他呼吸的节奏以后，我的梦里时常会出现那一天柔和的光线，他小巧的鼻子呼吸的气息逗弄着空气中的尘埃，你在阳光下可以看见那些渺小精灵的跃动。我发现他是在转身去添颜料的时候，一双赤裸的脚在那檀木地板上格外显眼，我抬起眼看着他，他也一动不动地盯着我，似乎是监督我工作的人。  
“你是干什么的？”他问，口音听起来像极了英国人，“我妈妈没有提到过你的工作。”  
“我作画。”  
“那么，你是搞艺术的。”他说话的时候便走动起来，手指略过我曾经画下的那些已经失去了意义的创作，它们最终都在他热烈的爱恋中化为了真正的尘埃，但彼时我却突然被这一举动惹怒，叫他不要碰我的东西。  
“你和我妈妈生气的时候一点也不一样。”他没有被我震慑到，那一刻我发现他嘴角边透露出来的邪恶，但我没有在意，“我爸爸以前也是搞艺术的。”他没有提及他父亲的名字，我想可能是他带给他太多的悲伤，以这个温馨的字眼代出兴许会让他感受到一丝慰藉。  
“回到你的房间里去。”  
“你昨天还告诉我我可以看电视，只要不放那么大声音。”  
“只要别进我的房间。”  
“说真的，你睡这里吗？”  
“不要问那么多的问题。”我起身，烦躁地要让他别再来烦我，因为那天我的心情真的是差极了，与他在一起的每一天我都会想起我的女儿，以及我上一次见她已经是两年前的事实。如果对他讲实话，或许我会疲惫地请求他拥抱我。  
“你很难过，我知道。”他说。  
“不，你什么都不懂，等你长大了才会明白。”我把他推出去，锁上了门，他也没有抗议，那天夜晚我看见他蜷缩着身体在沙发上睡去，电视上在播放着无趣的黑白电影。  
他曾给我很多暗示，我都视而不见，因为我觉得他不会是我想象之外的一个孩子，他是一个青少年，他应该关心自己的学业和萌发的与同龄人之间的爱情，以及身体上种种的变化，而非是他后来的样子。我不知道怎么叫醒他，怎么样的方式比较适合又不会尴尬，或是把他的起床气惹得没法应接，但我也没办法让他在沙发上睡过这一晚。于是我就抱起了他，他出乎意料地睡得很熟（现在我也无法推测他那时是不是只是假装），他的身体柔软又温暖，让我想起我的孩子，但他是截然不同的人，在我爱上他之后这种区别更加明显。  
我是一个艺术家，我喜欢美的东西，而他让我陷入了从未有过的困境。  
他是个很美丽的孩子。  
林迪尔·莱斯特的身上充满了年轻孩子的诱人气息。每个人身上都曾经有过这样的灵魂，不管是无尽的痛苦还是多得无法回忆得过来的欢笑，它们都不会是毒液，而是一种让人瞬间兴奋的催情剂（这么说或许夸张又歪曲了一些），它们会让你心如死灰的魂魄重新找回一些灵感。我喜欢画小孩子，有时候我想，这也许也是为了让我对女儿的思念渐渐平息。自从他第一次吻上我之后，我的画作被赋予了新的意义。林迪尔·莱斯特的美丽不在于他标准的五官还是身材上那一点看似的脆弱，他迟早会长大的。我该为此悲伤吗？当然不。真正的美丽不会永远留存，这是亘古不变的事实，对于一个如此的孩子也不会有所变更。他心中的贪求是他最美丽的地方，他因为恐惧和哀伤浇灌出来的花朵，我上面所提到的彻头彻尾的欢喜与悲伤都无法与之比拟，他的灵魂布满荆棘，刺痛会让他流血，可以血液为食的生命即使邪恶，却更加出众。林迪尔·莱斯特明白自己的美丽之处，所以他只把这个秘密展现给很少的人看，可随着我后来对他的了解，我想在他发觉自己的这一潜能时，离我们相遇并不差得太远。  
相信我，如果他愿意，愿意有更多的人发现他最真实的自己，只要他眨一眨那灰色的眼睛，就肯定会有一些人会迷失。  
我如此明白，因为我就是那其中的一个。

03.  
林迪尔的课余活动出奇得丰富，我按照他的母亲所安排的让他去曼哈顿的最好的高中之一读书，他也倒是因为自己的翻译员妈妈占了点便宜，有些人老师莫名其妙地就非常喜欢他，这个聪明的小魔鬼也知道怎么讨那些大人们欢心，那些伪装后的面目大多都留给了我。  
他可以拿着被老师打上A+的作业回到家里，本可以像一个好孩子那样，回屋中继续着自己的学业和爱好，但他没有。他出乎意料地去关心那些没有意义的琐碎，做一些没有意义的事情，如果他真的像诺亚所说的那样——“就像他父亲一样热爱音乐”，我想我每天回到家就不会看到他几乎是有点衣冠不整（我所言如此！）地半躺在沙发上看着没有意义的节目，他大多喜欢一些真人秀，事实他根本不知道他们都是谁，他只是想知道那些人都会说些什么虚伪的假话以及他们所做的看似善良的事也都浸满了功利和谎言，然后在干燥的房间里发出一阵笑声，就像是我儿时曾经一遍又一遍地画下的田园画中一位美丽的少女所能发出的那样。他们其实没什么差别，对这个世界充满了憧憬，却也在心里有一丝难以抵抗的怨恨。唯一和成年人的交集就是后者。  
他私自在我的花园里种了铃兰，我发现他是在一天清晨我没由得地失去了困意，便起床去我的后花园，那里有我喜欢的很多东西——染上白漆的围栏，油绿的草地，很久以前种下的几棵小果树，还有很多，我庆幸它们活在没有路人经过的地方，人人都应该有值得去变得自私的事物，至少，这也应该成为我们的权利，去有霸占性地爱些什么。我不喜欢种花，我在这点上竟然有点挑剔，我自己也从未预料到，也许是天生的那一种强迫症与较真的性格，我最害怕的就是我想要用来装点心爱之地的东西根本不符合它的气质，这双双挫败了我的才华以及自信。但他不在乎我是什么样的人，厌恶什么，喜爱什么；我甚至可以肯定，他在来到这里的前几天就有了这个可恶的小计划，并且背着我日日夜夜在酝酿，偷偷地埋下了他记忆的种子。我日后也接受了这新的存在，在我明白了它清淡的幽香之后，我想起我第一次见他的时候，他的身上也有这样一丝几乎要湮灭的气味之火。他的确时刻看起来都满不在意，但那只是为了掩盖他对未来未知的恐惧，他慌慌张张地恐惧着失去，我们相遇的时候，他想到的就是即将失去铃兰的气息。  
恐惧的色彩是变化莫测的，即使它们会统一地归入黑暗，但在彻底绝望前是璀璨又迷人，这正是我看见他与铃兰同时出现在我的花园中时的感觉，一切都那么恰到好处地存在了，他灵魂的阴影庇护着他心爱的花，呼吸的热气温暖着被清晨寒冷所折磨的生命，他几乎没有注意到我，可我完完全全地注意着他，这是我的第一个沦陷的时刻。  
我应该怨恨诺亚，把她的儿子带到我的家中，打乱了我的生活，一个流着法国人的血液的小男孩从未变得如此致命。他来到这里时已经是十六岁的少年，他的不同不在于他的长发和相对的瘦弱，而是即便他已经在青春期的路途上走过了大半，那股诱人的气味仍然在他的身上无法消散，费洛蒙在这个家里占据了每一个角落，只要他在我的家里，我的灵魂就能嗅出来，像只发情的动物一样为他的魅力而疯狂，又不得不抑制着自己已经溢出的单纯的爱意，绝望地看着他同着他的铃兰变成了这个家里我最喜欢的事物，同着他的铃兰成为我的后花园最美好的存在。  
我已说过我并不难过他终究要撇开年轻这个标签，但如果可以的话，我依然希望他能就这样永远不改变地活下去，永远有欢乐在他悲伤的灵魂里，永远陪伴着一个同样孤独的人，永远在心中依靠着我的灵魂，永远、永远不要长大。  
“你在干什么？”我假装愤怒地把他从自己的世界中唤醒。  
他明显清楚我没有目的要真正地凶他，便露齿微笑，乌黑的头发遮住了他刚刚几乎闪闪发亮的悲伤。  
“别装了，舅舅。”他说，“你心里挺喜欢这些，不是吗？”  
哦，是的。我想了很多反驳他和我自己的话，它们无一能够说服我，所以我想，是的。  
我最终没有表现出自己的违心，只是警告他。  
“以后不要不经我同意就这么做。”  
也许我想说的是，你做什么都可以。  
尤其是在我看见他的灰眼睛在露出的一丝日光中有了短暂的绝美的闪耀之后，我对自己的痴心更加肯定，认定是我们灵魂碰撞擦出的火花。  
他不回答我，去察看那些和他一样迷人的花儿，彼时他的头发已经长到可以覆盖住他的肩膀，遮住了他凌乱衣物无法挡住的肩头。

04.  
我作画。  
我爱美丽的事物。  
我爱残缺的事物。  
没有什么能尽善尽美。  
这才是真正美丽的事物。  
即使破碎，依然让人甘愿堕入。  
林迪尔·卡那什。

05.  
在我与他相伴了半年之后，我们的生活渐渐进入了一种稳定的循环。他每天按时去学校，按时回来（有时候会提早，因为他旷课总是肆无忌惮），穿着他在市场上买来的没有品牌的手工衣服，有些甚至让他看起来像个花季少女，因为他的身材不太像一个正常的十六岁的男生，贫乳的女孩有时在普遍的欣赏角度穿衣会更加入眼。  
他不是那种一心窝在图书馆和实验室的男孩，或许因为长期学习而忽视了仍然在成长的身体，以我的直觉，我想他正在被某些悲伤之事所折磨，它们正在愈发恶化地消逝着他的精力，但无法消磨他外表的那份美好，只会一复一日地为此添彩。  
我们共同吃早餐和晚餐，有时候他会在喝完牛奶后放空地望着阳光充斥的某一处，似乎在思念什么人，然后阳光便吸收了他眼中的光芒，在这种想念中暂时藏起了自己的光辉；我则会假装没有在看他，实则用余光认真地捕捉他每一个细微的动作，幻想这些星点出现在我的画布上会是多么无法抑制住凶猛爱情的存在。但我一直只在脑海中描绘他的轮廓，我对他的爱在具体和抽象之间挣扎，他会时而模糊，时而清晰，在我不平稳的想象中失去了他的面目，在我徘徊在自己的迷乱之海时，我从未触碰过的肉体的温度又真实得使我立刻惊醒。  
“你有孩子吗？”他问，灰色的眼睛转向我。  
“有。”  
我不知道他为什么这么问，我把所有关于我从前家庭的一切都很好地藏到了我的私密之地，灰尘几乎要覆盖它们曾经存在的事实，除非他真的聪明到可以找到这些。  
“她在哪里？”  
“你妈妈有和你提到过吗？”  
“没有。”  
“你怎么知道我有女儿？”  
“你画了很多小女孩，你自己没发现吗？无论是之前还是你现在画的。我们抽象的爱都寄托在实实在在的事物上，这样我们才能再次触碰到已经失去的人。”  
“你又私自进了我的工作室？”  
“你会责备我吗？”他的目光锁定我。  
我犹豫了一下，才回答道：“不会。但你不要破坏任何东西，也不要改变任何东西。”  
“人都有所爱之物。”  
“理应如此。”  
“你有没有相信过，孩子的笑容能让一切变得美好？”  
“我曾经相信过。”  
“你为什么要离开她？”  
“不是我要离开她，最终我没有争取到抚养权。”  
“那一定是你哪里没有做好。”  
“我一直在尝试着做一个合格的父亲。”  
“可是显然你没有。”  
“或许是我最终做出了选择。”  
他安静了很久，不再那样炙热地盯着我。  
“每个人都得做出选择。”  
“我想你心情不好。”  
“如果你不知道怎么安慰人，那最好还是不要张嘴说话。”  
我想每个人都有逃避现实的一种方法，对于我来说就是作画，我们不停在做的事，在我们都异常清醒时，都是为了抑制着某种致命的欲望，为了消除心里疯长的恐惧，无法得到让我们几乎崩溃，于是我们把欲望和爱都放在了别的地方，可是爱还是没变，我们的爱始终在一个人身上，而非一种工作，一种职责。  
他那天下午回到家里的时候脖子上多了一副头戴式耳机，和他的头发一样的纯粹的黑。他没有和我说话，我们在缄默中度过了晚餐和洗漱时交叉的几秒，但他的灰眼睛始终在我的脑海里出现。我知道我或许有点爱上他了，不是像对我的女儿或者是前妻那样的爱，这是一种前所未有的情愫，是对残缺之美最纯粹的渴望。  
我爱他，因为他满足了我心里对于美的定义，一个完美的巧合在我们之间发生。  
他是我的命中注定。  
他又一次用音乐把自己封闭在一个小的空间里，他的房间里安静得让我恐慌，甚至害怕我早上所言是不是伤了他的心，可他应该不会那样脆弱，即使他已经遍体鳞伤。他的心柔软得轻轻一触就会流出血液，也坚硬得即使用铁器也无法攻破。  
我们之间的沉默越发长久，甚至几日后他在学校主演的话剧我也毫不知情，他回家时已经脱去了那华丽的衣装，只是脸上的妆容还有些残留，我看见他白皙的脸上有化妆品的痕迹，但由于我们还未“冰释”，我只是与他毫不在意的双眼有了一次无心的交流。  
但他主动告诉我了。  
“我们学校有话剧表演。”  
“……很抱歉我没有去，我似乎没有记起来这件事。”  
“我本来就没有告诉你。”他抹了一下脸上肉色的残余，嘴唇还有着明亮诱人的红色。  
“你有朋友了吗？”  
“为什么问我这些？我以为你不关心我。”  
可笑。  
“我当然关心你，你是我姐姐的孩子，她把你送到这里，是为了能有人照顾你。而我的职责不仅仅在于不让你风餐露宿，我是要让你感到真正的开心。”  
“看来你凶我的时候可没想这么多。”  
“每个人都有自己的底线。”  
“那么莱斯特先生，你的底线在哪里呢？”  
“如果你可以不失礼貌又不违血缘的话，你还是需要叫我‘舅舅’。”  
“我这是在讽刺你。”  
“如果半年的接触没有让你意识到我没有幽默感和极强的理解力，那或许我们两个都要有所改善。”  
“真是妙极了，舅舅，”他整理了一下自己还未梳整的头发，他的脖子上有一些亮粉在发光，“我们的生活会很有趣。”  
“等到你成年了，你去上大学，我们就可以彼此告别了。”  
“你这么希望我离开？”  
“这是必然的事，但我没有渴望你离开。”  
“那你希望我留下吗？”  
是。  
“你需要多交一些朋友。”

06.  
一份爱情的开始大多都来自上一份爱情的结束，只要不是我们所言最美好的初恋。但他带给我的感觉向来都如同初次，他是全新的存在，我对他的爱情因此透着丑恶的一面，对于伦理的禁忌，还是年龄上的差异，都表明我们不应该在一起。我寻求的真相在身体升温的时候渐渐明了，而那都是因为一封信，这封信我无意间期盼了一年。一次爆发不是平白无故的，它需要一个引爆索。  
我至今也不知道那封信中究竟写了什么，但我记得那天下着大雨。我心底里暗暗爱了十个月的林迪尔·莱斯特看了那封信之后，在沙发上坐了很久，我不记得那准确的流逝的时间。只是在他的悲伤下，时间被拉得很长很长，连欢笑也被甩去了几光年后那么遥远。在老天还一副灿烂的模样时，我出门去为接下来一星期的伙食采购，我不想看到他悲伤的样子，可是我又肯定自己没那么好的口才能让他挣脱，十六岁大概也是青春期疯狂的岁月，不如就这样让我与他在一起，沉默不语，却也能够做到深情满溢，当作是苍白语言最好的替代。  
我仍是心不在焉地完成了我自己的任务，在走出商场前也没有注意到那些来来往往撑开或是收起雨伞的人影们，我克制着自己对他的思念，却不能把控自己的思想在我眼前无数次描绘着他的形象，于是就这样在一阵狂雨的虐待下猛然清醒，轻骂了一句匆匆赶回家中。  
于是就这样，我看见他独自一人蹲在离家百米远的街口。  
雨水浸湿了那封信上的字迹，在他竭尽全力地狂奔后，在一个看来光秃秃的街角变成了毫无意义的碎片，黑色的墨水好像从纸张上蔓延到了之外的世界，他找不到依靠，只是歇斯底里地低吼着，低吼着一个名字，我从未知晓。  
在我拉起他的时候，他的灰眼睛浸在一片红之间，他作为一个少年，在雨中的眼泪也如此显眼，让我吓了一跳，我问他脚是不是麻了，不想去问那会惹来他不友好回应的问题。  
可他也没有回答我。  
我扶着他，他先是摇晃靠在我的怀里，紧紧抓着我的胳膊，如同分享一个秘密似的，轻声跟我说：  
“舅舅，我要死了，你知道吗？就快要死了，可是我想我大概只会生一场病。”  
我听了怪心疼，那短暂的一刻我们融在了我想象的画中，苍白又鲜艳的少年与他多少接受了世俗的画家舅舅，这样自然地终于要迎来他们的拥抱了。  
在我即将用双臂温暖他，想要让他暂且再次体会一次父亲的怀抱的时候，我好心的本意被篡改了。  
因为他立刻亲吻了我。  
在一个阴沉的不怀好意的天里，我们对自己压制的爱意的爆发毫无防备，像是上天给了我们一个绝好的借口，让我们在无数雨滴的遮掩下用亲吻爱抚着彼此空洞的灵魂，无人知晓这马上就要开始的充斥着色情又酝酿着热情的不伦之恋。  
我们的亲吻结束得仓促，那一刻我明白这绝不是这一天的结束，他竟然真的在我渴望他的时候没有理由地把自己送到了我的怀里，从前一日的冷漠到以后的亲密，只需要一个被哀伤浸染的深情的吻和一场黑暗中的性爱。  
他在我之前洗完了澡。我为自己的欲望调动得有些矛盾，我想去查看他是否从痛苦中解脱出来，又害怕自己做了什么更坏的事，泡在越来越冷的浴缸里安抚着我的欲火，在缓和了以后，我才安心地进了他的房间。  
我没有找到他的踪影，但不知道是什么牵引着我低下头去看他的床底时，却正好看见了有一双盛着星辰色彩的灰眼睛望着我，他的眼睛在未入夜前已经变得十分明亮。  
“你在干什么？”我特意不去提到我们之间尴尬的亲吻。  
“摆脱孤独。”他回答，眼睛眨了一下。  
“为什么？”  
“你想问为什么要这样做还是为什么感到孤独？”  
“我想都是。但相信我，你会从孤独中缓过来的。”  
“这是我的终生残疾。”  
“那么告诉我吧，你为什么这样做才能摆脱孤独？”  
“因为我知道这样你才会来找我，和我说话。”  
我也躺下了，对上他似乎在流泪的眼睛。他停顿了一下，说道：  
“你也很孤独，对吗？”  
“我想是的。”  
“两个孤独的人在一起会变得不孤独吗？”  
“如果他们相爱就不会了。”  
“如果不呢？”  
“他们还是会很孤独。”  
“我想人们出生的时候都是患着孤独的病，你知道吗？直到遇到了另一个孤独的人这种残疾才能被治愈。然而一次又一次的痊愈与患病会让人的爱枯竭。”  
“如果你一直畏惧自己的爱有一天会用完，林迪尔，你是不会快乐的。”  
“那你爱我吗？请救救我。”  
有些人的智商过高终究也会变成一处弱点，他们狂妄高大，总会以为他们会出色地瞒过所有人。在他声音颤抖地用芬兰语说出这绝望又渴望的话时，恰好忽略了我的语言能力。  
但我仍然选择不去口头回答，我当时只希望他能出来，好好地躺在床上把这悲伤睡过去，我也忽略了自己的缺陷，就是我常常不去在意我已经否认的东西。我对他的欲望未减犹增。  
当他被迫拉出阴影的庇护之后，在我面前大胆地掀开了我的浴袍，也许是他知道我不会拒绝，便跪下来把我的欲望那样自然（又自觉似的）地含在了嘴里，用舌头取悦了我一番。  
然后我在这种娱乐间失去了自己的抵抗力，在他松开我之后我已经没办法再抗拒我好不容易扑灭却又复燃的情欲，脱光了他的衣服然后有点心惊胆战地上了床。  
当我抚摸他的时候，他一点都不显得生疏，几乎好像比我还要娴熟。他背对着跪在我的大腿间，会刻意放慢速度地摆动自己的下身，好让我对他欲罢不能（事实也是如此），我在他的颈项间亲吻，抚摸着他微挺起的腰部，安抚着他坚硬起来的性器；他的身上仿佛仍然有铃兰的气息。他会因为刺入的痛感而发出抑制的喘息，随后索求着我的亲吻，在我把一只手抚摸向他的脖子时，他才安稳了一些，节奏也才变得平缓。  
精液留在了床单上。我们最后去我的房间紧紧抱着彼此睡去，第二日醒来时我的一只手还抚在他略微凌乱的头发上，身体上所有色情的痕迹都已经消失，但仍然留下了那些不隐蔽的吻痕。  
林迪尔·卡那什就那样在我的怀里，安静，乖巧——如果不是我们两人都全身赤裸，这就可能像是一个年幼的孩子为昨夜打雷时的惶恐而钻进了大人的双臂间寻求呵护。从那一刻我开始忆起我脑海里模糊的心跳声，一种为了爱而改变的节奏，对我来说过于久违，在他的嘴唇碰到我的手臂时竟然有种莫名其妙的感动和无可阻挡的悲哀感。  
然而很快我的理智也苏醒了，我大脑空白地享受了这早晨的几分钟，对昨夜发生的事了如指掌，又迫切地希望自己赶快忘掉一切，我都干了什么？我和我姐姐的孩子上了床，另外一说，这个孩子是个长得好看的男孩子。  
他醒了，和我想象的一样，也许我们之间的爱情就是这样，我的想象已经占据了太多，我爱的也不是林迪尔·卡那什，亦或是林迪尔·莱斯特，他在我的想象里是活生生的存在，他穿着一条红色的裙子，像个少女一样，随后又突然转变为脾气莫测的寂寞小男孩，带着不应属于他的坏笑解开了自己奇异的衣装，在我的亲吻下身体变得炽热。  
“你很爱我的，不是吗？”  
是的——不，不是！这一切都是我的想象，离开了我的想象我一无所有，投入了想象我将永远沦陷，请离开我，不要靠近我，不要含情脉脉地看着我，不要刻意显出你悲伤的样子（因为我恰好很爱那样），不要让你身上铃兰的气息也来到我的身上，不要，不要爱我，你要做一个像样的侄子，尊敬我也指导我，但不要像个情人那样霸占我的灵魂。  
他的呼吸扑打在我们躲藏在被子里的身体上，我以为他又要做些什么让我失去理智的事：吻我，流泪，甚至是把已经消散的情欲又捡回来重新融合，可他只是缩了缩肩膀，又把那双透着好看光亮的灰眼睛闭上，话语中带着一丝倦意向我请求：  
“我累死了，我今天不去上学了行不行？”  
瞧我，因为发生的一切便不知不觉什么事都往龌龊羞耻的方面想，把他仍然是个孩子的事实彻底抛在了脑后。在粗糙的私欲上，我们都是野蛮人。

07.  
有时候我会惊叹于他在某些正常事物上的非正常行为，我所说的不包括我已经或将要提到的他的那些决定他人生的关键性因素，以一种日常的习惯而言，或者是一种行事风范。他就那么不可思议地在我们初夜之后理所应当地得到了请假的允许，并且安安静静地在床上待了几乎一整天，目光望向了天花板。他没有喊我，也没有发出任何奇怪的声音博取我的注意力，这让我很不舒服，因为他所做的一切都让我觉得我昨夜是强迫了他，而他此刻正心灰意冷地思考。  
他除了下身被被子遮盖着，身体的其他部分都是裸露的，我知道只要我能有那个心思去掀开他的被子，就能再一次看到前夜因为黑暗没有亲眼所见的躯体，少年般的皮肤，一个显得瘦弱的灵魂具体化的产物，以及那已经渡过了激情时刻的柔软的欲望，这些事物我到现在都无法忘却，回想它们就仿佛在抚摸他，在我的画布上亲吻他的身体。  
“你准备什么时候起来？”我问。  
他转向我，眼睛似乎是半闭着，黑色的头发可以在床单上铺下一朵华丽的黑花，如此美丽，静谧之中的一种灵光，阳光在他的皮肤上得到了更好的诠释。  
“你想要我什么时候起来？”  
“决定权在你，不是吗？”  
“也许。”  
“在那流逝的时间里你都在想什么？”  
“别装得满腹诗意。”  
“你看起来很美。”  
“我知道。”  
“你一直都明白。”  
“并不算是。”  
“即便如此，你现在也该知道了。”我走向他，假装我们之间什么都没有，我只是尽一个舅舅应该有的职责，“我认为你该起来了，现在已经是下午。”  
“如果我不想起呢？”  
“那么随便你。”  
“你一点儿都不像一个父亲。”  
父亲。  
我应该早点意识到这一切。即使他一开始对自己的小秘密绝口不提，并且很好地利用他外在的那些美丽蛊惑我不去思考这些事情发生的前因后果，我也应该在某一个夜晚，思绪得到清醒的休憩时，静下来去想想我们后来从未间断的情爱到底为何。甚至是现在，我都不会否认一丝一毫，哪怕是我有那么短暂的渺小的一瞬间想到这些，我所接受的后果都不会像是现在这样——那些肮脏、可恶、吓人却又真实的事实，几乎毁了我的整个生活。但他永远是我的最爱，是在一生里我会永远珍爱的一个幻影。无论他漂亮的小脑瓜里装着什么不切实际的想法，或是在我们过去的爱情里他扮演着一个怎样糟糕的伴侣，他都是。在那些日子里，他曾是。在现在的时间里，他仍然是。  
他身上铃兰的气息已经深深嵌入了我的灵魂里。它是他存在的象征，它是他渴求的灵魂的一种形象化的事物。我与他之间的联系从真正融合的那一天起变得不可莫测。我有时候会问到一股悠然的香气，我想那该是铃兰，可又不是，我在这种幽幻又清雅的勾引下竟然失去了判断能力，是他吗？我想该是他的，每次我的意识得到了这信息，就会引领我走向他，让我在迷乱之后的茫茫人海中找到他的身影，来填补我失去他的那一阵阵空虚与冰冷，能让我在欲望的层面变得完整。  
但我不是他，不是他一直想的那个人，不管换了多少个爱人他都不会忘记的那个人。  
我不是，朋友们，我不是他的第一个爱人，这是当然，但我有理由去想象他在遇到我之前有着什么样的性格，看起来如何，他从他父亲那里继承的热爱音乐是否真的属实。我想他的第一次性幻想是关于他的父亲，这只是一个很冒犯的猜测，我相信他就算知道了也不会责备我。  
即使他没有给予他他想要的爱，他不得不接受的空白，他也爱他如同生命一样压抑又强烈。他们对彼此都是。但我该如何去想象这些画面？我想要知道他在遇见我之前的一切，包括他的爱人们（或是曾爱过的人），同时我又深刻地恨着这些同我分担了他的爱的人，我唯一的占有性都付注在我认定的美上面，我在这一点上完全对不起我的小情人，我会有控制他的冲动，然而事实是他是一个男孩，是一个人类，而不是一件工具，当他以不忠来报复我的时候，我才明白控制他根本就是一个荒唐的念头。但我对他的想象没有办法得到抑制，我会想象我姐姐的前夫抚摸我的情人，想象他每夜给予他的晚安吻以及随口吟唱的歌，想象他把他扛在肩上说他是上天给他最好的礼物。然后就这样羞愧、自私又耻辱地，在某一天我梦见了他们的性爱，直到那之前我还一而再再而三地欺骗自己，对他的欲望都仅仅是一时的冲动，是下身生理上的本能。  
他很乖巧地躺在床上，看起来比十七八岁更小，但他容貌上的魅力如同那个慵懒浮躁的午后，他无处可逃，却又渴望着给予他生命的人来临，渴望着即将到来的挑起恐惧的一场情爱。随后他便来了，他走过去与我年轻的情人相拥，亲吻他的腰间，他们做了爱，我甚至自己都没有办法达到那样的深情，想来那日荒诞的梦我都会觉得心里有一阵难以破解的悲伤堵在胸口，仿佛是冷风凛冽地吹过，却无法撼动坚定的岩石。我的小情人在他的怀里喘息连连，他在他体内释放了自己，像是一遍遍强调他们生来就有的联结。  
我是一个旁观者，一个局外人，一个过路人。我不属于他们，可我希望他最终属于我。  
他们那样满足地拥抱着彼此，在极乐中隔绝了世间所有的其他人，我看见他脸上泛出的青涩又好看的绯红，映照着他们刚刚欢愉之极的性行为，但没有一点的下流色情。他在他怀里是再懵懂不过，就如同小男孩对待父亲的那种畏怯和尊敬，还有他独有的一番情感，就是他以爱人的身份爱着他。  
而我不是他，不是。我是他的舅舅，我们两个任何一个和他发生关系的本质都不会差太多，都要受到谴责，都要努力让自己清醒，可像他这样的小尤物，对于我这种完全没有道德的人，我将会在一个时刻失去所有的抵抗力。  
当美丽的事物亲自来找我，我是永远都不会放手的。

08.  
自那以后我一直都在恐惧里生活，但那种恐惧是一种神奇的、迷人的、不可莫测却甜美的一种感觉，仿佛酒鬼人生中饮下的第一杯酒，或是站在开满黄色雏菊的悬崖边，一边面对万丈深渊，一边手捧碎花片叶；是一种命运无法逆转的象征，是一个失去了未来的开始。  
但对于他，我并不知晓。他从不把这份该隐藏下来的关系当回事，或者真正把它当做一个秘密、他不会在学校高谈阔论这些，但依照我以前所说的，他所有的放肆都释放给我，这种占有着他一部分的感觉让我飘飘欲仙，仿佛是一个尚未了解世事的孩子，即使是坏的，只要它属于我，它就是值得庆祝的。  
他会不经意地在餐桌上谈起这让人脸红的事情，在他把他的腿从桌子底下伸过来搭在我的膝盖上的时候，他会表现出一副天真的模样，把勺子含在嘴里，头向我倾过来，含糊不清地说道，“我亲爱的舅舅，告诉我，你还想要些什么？明天就是周末了，不如我们今天晚上好好玩玩。”  
他说的时候会加上一些法语的用词，有时候让我一头雾水，不过这些语言都不是重要的东西，他在肢体上已经向我表示了一切——他缓慢地挪动自己的脚，然后别有用意地伸来抵着我欲望的根源，嘴角出现一抹坏笑。  
“你该好好管管你自己。”  
我咧开嘴，差点就没有忍住那欢愉的笑容，我内心的那些让人作呕的想法几乎就要占领了这副已经开始老去的躯体，但是看看他——毫无原则地在家赤裸着双腿，如同可爱的鸟儿衔着未开的花一样那样衔着餐具，一双大眼睛里藏满了一样令人作呕的思想。他是年轻的。  
我看着他，把手伸下去握住他那只不听话却讨我欢心的脚，故作镇定地把它从我的双腿间拿下去。  
“你可以帮帮我，”他低下头看他没动几口的晚餐，“毕竟你是来照顾我的——”  
“这没错，但你妈妈从未叫我纵容过你。”  
“真是有趣，”他用法语嘟囔道，“舅舅，你又纵容过自己几次呢？”  
我在某一个时刻几乎忘却了一切，只记得他说的这句甚至有点冒犯但一针见血的话，他那双危险的眼睛，隔着一张桌子和冰冷的一顿饭，我似乎能感觉到他身体里那颗小心脏的跳动，像只小动物，又像一匹饿狼，不断地变换让我眼前的人无法猜测。  
他该是危险的。  
可是我爱他。  
这些道理我明白得很早，但是明白一个道理并不意味着可以做正确的事。  
“如果你自己很清醒，我们都知道以后要怎么做。”  
“告诉我，”他问道，“在你和我做爱的时候，你清醒吗？你喝酒了吗？因为那种不得志的画家们总是生活在自己的幻想里，酒精是他们最好的朋友。”  
我身体一震，但没有让他看出来。我对于他唯一的优势就是我有经验，而他没有，等到他被现实的一切折磨过后，他才能明白在危难之际维持镇定的方法。  
“我亲爱的侄子，”我模仿他的语气，“如果你只是了解一个人的一部分，你是根本没有办法征服他的，等到你意识到这一点，就会知道你以为你掌握的一切只是凤毛麟角。”  
“不然，这不必这么困难。我亲爱的舅舅，”他好像在嘲笑我这笨拙的尝试，因为他很确信我不会有他的那一番韵味，“你现在觉得自己是置于高山之上，可以俯瞰蔑视一切，但是一旦我找到了你的小漏洞，我会挖穿这整个山底让你跌得很惨。”  
“你这是在跟我确定关系吗？”我笑了笑，我的恐惧又一次开始酝酿，但它们让我兴奋，“想要跟我做斗争？如果你的生活真的有这么无聊。”  
“我只是想要我渴望的。”他退回自己的位置上，冲我挑了挑眉，“你也是。我们都是没有道德的人。”  
没错，我是很没有道德，即使我的父母和姐姐都是那样优秀的人，也许也同样品德高尚，而我一定是夹杂在这之间最没有底线的那一个，我渴望每天晚上占有眼前这个可恨得男孩子，却又可以装作一个清醒之辈好好地管制着我已经流泻到各处的七情六欲。  
“我们也都很孤独。”我提起他之前那个晚上所说的话，那个短暂的时刻没有意识到他话中的真正意义。  
“我会让你不孤独，”他造作地提高了他的声调，也许是他从话剧的技巧中学来的，“当然，我不是说所有。”他从座位上滑下来到了桌子下面，我没有做什么动作，甚至在他从我身下出现的时候也没有一丝一毫得无措，如果我想要在这场毫无道德可言的战争上成为胜者，我就不能表现出自己的漏洞——像他说的那样，假若他找到了，以他的狡猾，他一定会一下子把我击毁。他把下巴垫在我的左腿上，渴望的灰眼睛凝视着我。  
“回应我吧，我的舅舅。”他说着他父亲的语言。  
如果他不这样请求，我还会拒绝，但这让我恼怒，每一个关于他父亲的迹象都会让我感到被侵犯，被侮辱。然后我便笑了，不是那种色情的、期待的，而是一种带着报复心理的嘲笑，我不再看他，而是看着对面空荡荡的位置，迅速解开了我的裤子。  
“我会满足你。”  
我把他的脸揽到我的双腿间即将露出破绽的那个地方，在湿润感闯入我被嫉妒麻痹的脑海中时才回到这迷幻的现实中，发出一声享受的喘息。

09.  
我们下了规定，这说来总是会感觉到一阵羞耻。  
可是是真的吗？羞耻是不去谈及你不想谈的事情，而我喜欢它。我喜欢和他有关的一切，他几乎像杏仁一样大而圆的灰眼睛，他那越来越长也不记得梳起的黑发，皮肤上滚烫又冰凉的温度，指尖的无力和亲吻的炙热。所以即便是这束缚我们行为的规定，我也会觉得它异常可爱。  
第一条是我们只在周五与周末交欢；  
第二条是除周五和周末，不许挑逗对方（或许只是对他而言）；  
第三条是——我们只在家里亲密。  
他和我都明白这一条的重要性，如果我们被发现，又有哪一个有责任心的朋友告发了我，这可不是一件多么光荣的事情。而我自己对这份感情的妥协是我一切罪恶被揭露出来恶化的开始。  
但他绝对不会向这种要求妥协，他用手抚摸着我的脸，那种触感让我想起我妻子的触碰，他笑着，像个早已热恋的姑娘那样开始吻我；我知道他要开始谈条件了。  
“亲密是什么意思？”他吻完还不忘把手放在我蠢蠢欲动的欲望上，但由于那天恰逢周末，我并不能指责他违规了还是什么。  
我搂着他的腰回答道，“你自己很清楚。”  
“那么一起睡觉算吗？”他灰色的眼睛望着我，像是他在刻意把诱惑又全盘隐藏，露出一丝天真懵懂的意味，像是他懂——一直都懂，我到底为什么会倾慕他。他这样的询问让我又无法阻挡地想到在十几年前的夜晚，他用同样稚嫩的话语对另一个男人发问，彼时与此刻唯一的不同就是那已经被完全训练好的伪装。  
“如果你愿意的话，”在那时，我一切的忍耐都显得如此熟练，我被在世这短暂的时年里锻炼出来的耐心在他的亲吻下开始重新显露，我极力克制着自己的欲望，不去盯着那双充满热情的眼睛，不去想象那微湿的嘴唇上留下的果香，不去抚摸他——像抚摸画家抚摸着心中最得意的作品。  
可是他不为我创造，我无法为此做出辩解。  
是我创造了林迪尔·卡那什吗？当然不是，他是我的姐姐和她仓促离婚早已出走的前夫短暂迷情之间的产物，最后他们把他推向名为孤独的悬崖。  
是我创造了林迪尔·莱斯特吗？答案依然是否定，是那个我从未知晓的在信中永远消逝的人塑造了他。他们一定曾经彼此相爱，而未知人将他推下了那边缘。  
我不知道我是什么，在我与他之间到如今都无法结束的这场辩论中，我从来没找到过一丝头绪来与自己由之而来的愤怒和解。我是在悬崖下落几百米后好心接住他的人吗？我不曾这么认为，因我在他那散发着爱意的双眸中从未捕捉到一丝悲伤消逝的迹象，哪怕是有那么几次，我以为自己瞥到了一丝欣喜之火，但他的悲哀却像倾盆大雨一样将它们浇灭，以一种惊恐着被发现的作势。那我或许是冷眼旁观看着他摔得粉身碎骨，再而在他弥留之际虚伪地伸出施救的双手的人吗？如果我曾是，那我会说服自己不是，我爱他，我不知道这么说会不会招来冷嘲热讽。我可悲的抉择已经决定了我从那以后永远不可逆转、不可改变的处境，我向我理想之中的美丽俯首，把伦理道德一一抛在脑后，我这么热切地想要爱他的灵魂，超越于肉体的愉悦与外表的完美（在我个人心中），可是我越爱着他，我身上痛的伤口也越来越多，我与他共同痛苦，这不是漠然之人会做的事。  
我缓过神来，他已经靠在了我的肩膀上，像是我想象之中静谧的存在。  
“如果你不会光着缠在我的身上的话，那这要求我可以考虑同意。”  
他发出了笑声，在我们紧贴的皮肤之间，我甚至觉得那可以直直传入我的心中。  
“你怎么知道我在晚上会不会偷偷脱掉衣服的。”他说罢，又逃离了我的怀中，好似一蹦一跳地光着脚走向了他在我家中某个角落翻捣出来的留声机，他前几日找了出来清理了一番，今天似乎是他第一次用。  
他放上一张唱片，回头看了我一眼，我爱着午后，也深深地厌恶着午后，在这样阳光变得如此强烈的柔和下，时间会在我的意识中变得很慢，可是那样的缓慢却依然只存在了一瞬间，是他狡黠的笑容被射进来的暖光藏匿。  
是首温柔的情歌，声音沙哑的女歌手用法语唱着我一直不知道那具体讲述了什么样的故事。我从没有记住她的歌词，我也没有学习法语，我甚至都不知道那首歌的名字，就像林迪尔也不知晓一样。  
“这是什么歌？”我问道。  
“我不知道，”他已经躺倒在了我看见的沙发背面，有意无意地只露出了一条长细的腿，好像是施舍给我想象他此刻的样子一样，“你为什么在乎是谁唱的呢？你喜欢她的歌吗？”  
“我甚至不知道她是谁。”我听见书页翻动的声音。  
“这不是很好吗？”他的脸在沙发上另一头出现了，他叼着一根棒棒糖，腮帮子甚至都鼓了起来，眼光因为午后而变得温柔，“不用认识她，只享受她愿意给我们的，”


End file.
